


落日和黎明太像容易搞混

by Adeliee



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeliee/pseuds/Adeliee





	落日和黎明太像容易搞混

不睡觉的傻瓜偷拿诗稿，学习文艺电影，在寄住房东贺开朗的棉布枕头背面抄写美好祝福。

快乐的一天：

又到明天，  
一切过去得很快。  
别担心。

（红的火和火的红）  
也不例外  
分别  
落地熄灭燃烧  
像铁，像太阳，像烟花

记得枕套下的一百块钱，  
如果想要去看画展的话。  
晚上不要乱喝酒，  
少回头，  
懂礼貌，  
路遇行人也要  
好好道别。  
最后，  
记得谢谢你的导游。

龚子棋想了又想，觉得此般行为艺术无愧自己诗人朋友的身份。遂安心地把枕头翻面，到梦里春游。第二天交游记，想必能获语文老师大大的红勾。

“叮叮。”

“来。贺开朗，来干杯。”龚子棋说。

他其实不需要张口，只用举起杯子，再抬抬手。但是他醉了，开始大肆摆酒，扮演过家家中的男主人，敬烤鲷鱼，敬偷懒农夫，敬发出笑声的贺开朗。服务生窃窃私语，想必也觉得奇怪有趣，毕竟几年来难得目睹一个喝米酒喝坏脑子的成年人。

万幸的是龚子棋尚有私德，不当酒后疯子，只不过歪歪斜斜，脸颊泛红，头脑放空，嘴唇湿润。肯定是贺开朗坏心肠故意灌他，要让他头轻脚重，抛弃身体去放酒精假。  
他拼命掀衣服，笑，并不怕人触摸。他好像愿意把胸口的皮肉都统统敞开，让肋骨凉快。

人们都爱劝他酒，搂过他的脖子达到简单模式下的亲密无间。只有贺开朗老自己给自己创造难度，额外作怪，不但灌他，还要拍下犯罪现场，二次创作，扭曲事实。 初中女生出游才拍照宣誓友情，贺开朗活学活用，以口腹之欲冠名，昭告世人。

“叮叮。”

“你不是喜欢喝米酒吗？”贺开朗问。 龚子棋迟缓地看过来，他就再把空杯斟满。“再来一杯吧，等会我带你回去。”  
龚子棋冲他傻笑，端起来一饮而尽。他太嗜甜，又太听话。哪怕现在贺开朗推过来一座巧克力瀑布，他也会自觉道谢然后把脑袋埋进去呛死。

他才不在乎等下会被带去爬山吹风还是开房。又或者有人愿意牵他上楼顶，教他如何触摸月亮。那些从喉管里灌下去的，最好沉甸甸一些，压迫他的脾脏，在物理上替他定点抛锚。

“叮叮”

贺开朗在二零一九年开始为自己设立誓言。他相信强迫，也相信规律进食，甚至相信存在上辈子和上上辈子。誓言内容繁多且杂，如每天盯住红色的东西看十五分钟，分三次进行。可是世界上红色的东西太少，除开红气球、画圈的日历，就只剩下龚子棋喝完酒以后的嘴唇。总是盯着别人的嘴唇，太下流，太不体面。为了避免不自在，那贺开朗就只好撇开视线，建人造景观。

他用红的水笔在手心划，一开始出墨不畅。好像举刀劈海，钝，吃力且白劳。后来他终于画出一条波浪，一条波浪，一条波浪，再加上空心的太阳。然后他开始盯着，微微眩晕，红色烧灼他的视网膜。看一个东西太久，就会被吞进去，被消化，变成废铁残渣。他从脚板心开始发烫，站在微波炉里旋转，状似皲裂的八音盒小人。

怪不得人们老教育小孩，不要目视街上的太阳。

“叮叮。”

“就是这样，伸手，但是不许抬头。” 贺开朗没有耐心，却是好老师。龚子棋站在台阶上，一边向上伸展，一边侧头看他。动作不好看，也许实用性偏大。   
“你在拍吗！”   
龚子棋喊。好无聊的晚上，喊话人活该生吃冷风。  
“在拍了！”  
贺开朗也生吃冷风，他举着相机摇晃。胶片机，胶片堆积在冰箱，倘若不沾蔬果味，就说明这个人不下厨房。  
后来的废片率极高，明晃晃的模糊的月亮。两个暴徒蹬摩托，屠杀菲林。

“叮叮。”

不要共鸣。  
脉搏合到一起。贺开朗手掌贴在龚子棋胸膛上时感受到体温和起伏。龚子棋是热的。惶恐之余奇异的情色意味攀上他的手，不那么强烈，但也忽视不掉，是新漆好的白墙上的一滴血。这种奇异感使他想起猫狗，想起手覆到猫背上时感受到的骨骼轮廓和体温。小孩子认识活物，往往靠触摸，而不是念冰冷的识字卡纸。  
后来，被他摸久了，那只猫止不住地打嗝，并弓起背逃走。

龚子棋也弓起背，阴茎软软搭在两腿间，好在没有清醒到打算逃走，只不过被触摸到的地方升起一轮一轮的红。贺开朗更用力些，就能隔着薄薄的皮肤历数他的脊柱。

在手心的划痕好容易晕开。沾上水也蔓延，抚摸墙壁也蔓延，干燥是也蔓延，做爱时也蔓延。红色要变成一种吞噬病毒，杀死其他一切病毒。那些老是被臆想的白布白胳膊率先沦陷。颜料顺着掌纹，循照血顺着毛细血管的规律，蒸蒸日上，一如添足的蛇。倘若祷告不必双手合十，那么右手可用，人也不会被逼得如此狼狈。第三天的时候贺开朗发现世界上红色的东西太多了。电灯开关变红，袖口变红，连自己的膝盖都蹭到一角，红彤彤，像音乐节暴晒后立刻酣睡而没有卸妆的半边脸。第四天，他把红水笔丢进垃圾桶，擦干净墨痕，下楼半小时。再回来时，左手上已经纹好一只红眼睛。

“叮叮。”

愿诸众永具安乐及安乐因，愿诸众永离众苦及众苦因。  
那些老虎还在抽烟的日子里，龚子棋擅长安静。后来他搬出去，不再夜间兜风。

“叮叮。”

扎针的人再三警告，别好死不死纹在手掌心。其余部位的皮下色块会降解，手心区域的皮下色块会剥离。断断续续，留下红色的注墨点，就连结痂都会很丑，像蛇蜕。 结果他由此更加负气和固执，大声说就纹这里，红色，纹只眼睛。  
直到别人问他要手稿，他这才慌忙打开手机相册，然后让别人切割他，不注麻药。

“叮叮”

“叮叮。”

消息提醒对闹钟夺权篡位。早晨到了，喝醉的人该停止做梦和生长，像长假后第一天上班一样，爬起来骂爹骂娘。

贺开朗头疼开裂，打开被子的入口把手机丢到地上。被子创造完美空间，实属物美价廉的柔性克莱因瓶。

其实他更想把手机丢进游泳池；可是他没有游泳池，所以他得换个法子。人们就是这样一点点学会了妥协与折衷。

他没去看发件人是谁，究竟是谁这么着急着要确认他的安危和联系。他本想继续睡下去。可是脑袋埋进枕头里，枕头翘起一边，露出笔墨晕开的背面。贺开朗勉强睁开眼，拎起一角。大概是以前的诗，小学生作文，郊游日记。

他从下往上开始念。

记得谢谢你的导游  
最后  
好好道别  
路遇行人也要  
懂礼貌  
少回头  
晚上不要乱喝酒  
如果想要去看画展的话  
记得枕套下的一百块钱

像烟花，像太阳，像铁  
落地燃烧熄灭

分别  
也不例外  
（火的红和红的火）  
别担心  
一切过去得很快  
明天又到  
快乐的一天


End file.
